Dangeresque, Too?
by Das Spion
Summary: A crossover on what would happen if the TF2 Spy and some of the team got into the world of Baka and Test. EDIT: Rewritten story. Sorry for the inconvniences caused.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

_Note: I do not own Baka and Test, nor do I own Team Fortress 2. Baka and Test is strictly the property of Kenji Inoue and Silver Link, while Team Fortress 2 belongs to the great guys at Valve._

My first fanfic, attempting(not too badly I hope) to combine two of my favourites into a story. Please forgive if this story is too childish, the seeds of this story stuck when I was watching Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts while playing as the Spy in TF2. Not to mention another old movie I took inspiration from. The characters in this story might be described as out of character, and details may be lacking in some parts and heavy on others.

Might be discontinued though, for I have limited ideas as to how to continue this.

Comments and criticisms are welcome. Enjoy.

EDIT:Rewritten story.

1st Chapter

The Spy was running, running faster than he ever had before. Seeing no one in the BLU Intelligence Room, he'd grabbed the intel.

_A bit too hasty, I think._ He should've waited for the Scout, but what the heck. The Spy was tired of seeing the city boy take all the accolades. No one ever showed any gratitude. It was a thankless job, spying, so it was.

And so the Spy acted on his emotions. Without prior thought beforehand.

An alarm blared at the Spy's intrusion. Somewhere, a board would light up with the words "RED Spy", "In Base", and "Intel". To inform someone of this daring heist.

He made a right turn and went into the Teufort sewers. _Just a bit more! _Only to see the BLU Demoman standing there, barring the Spy's way.

"Die, you bloody Spy!"

The Spy flicked open his pocket watch.

The Demoman detonated his pre-planted sticky trap.

The Spy exploded into hundreds of pieces of steaming hot flesh. The Intel case dropped to the ground.

"DEAD! You alley-skulking coward," The Demoman took a drink of scrumpy. He belched and toed the remains of The Spy. 'Damn useless too, think they-"

There was a harsh BZZZZ behind him.

It was the Spy, practically unscathed, suit still immaculate, tie in place. And hell-bent on revenge. He plunged his knife in the Demoman's back, so easy, feeling the spine crack and a lung deflate, blood spurting out in gouts.

Instant kill. Now it was the Demoman who was dead.

'Useless? You call that useless? One-eyed Scottish Cyclops-extinct!"

The Spy laughed at his own joke and retook the intel. It wouldn't do to allow his mates to catch up. He set off at a brisk pace again.

Unfortunately, the Medic saw all that transpired in the sewers. He beckoned to the Soldier to follow him.

"Soldier, zis way!"

"Right, right," The Soldier hoisted his rocket launcher and followed the Medic.

The Spy had by now burst into the open air, only a few hundred paces from the RED sewers and safety.

The Medic trained his Kritzkrieg on the Soldier.

"UberCharge ready! Do not let the Spy get away! Aim for th-"

"Don't tell what to do, Sally," The Soldier barked.

The duo rounded a corner, and not a moment too soon. The Spy was almost home safe.

The Medic activated his Kritzkrieg. The Soldier's weapon glowed blue, crackling with energy. He fired.

Somehow the Spy knew something was wrong. Maybe it was his sixth sense, or it could be just plain luck. He glanced behind and saw a crocket heading straight for him. A messenger of death, clad in blue sparks, giving off a trail of blue smoke.

Unconsciously, the Spy felt for his pocket watch. _Merde! It was still recharging_! Left with no choice, he ducked. The crocket missed. But it hit the ground beside him.

Now, a normal rocket wouldn't kill a person. Not even with a direct hit. The crocket is different. Just like a Ferrari is faster than your average car, the crocket is the Ferrari of all rockets, dealing much more damage. Three times more, to be precise. And the blast radius is bigger to boot.

_For those not in the know, a crocket is short form for critical rocket._

_The Kritzkrieg is weapon that gives guaranteed critical hits._

_The pocket watch mentioned is a Dead Ringer, which allows the user to go invisible on damage. It also blocks 90% of the damage._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if you failed to understand the first chapter. I'm not such a good writer. Hopefully the second one is better._

2nd Chapter

The Spy awoke to the opening bars of Beethoven's Symphony No. 9. _That crocket.._

Struggling to rise from the chair, he felt himself over. Broken bones? None. Internal bleeding? Unlikely. But to be sure, he asked the RED Medic who was seated beside him.

"Doktor, did I… you know.." The Spy made the throat-cutting gesture and stuck his tongue out.

"No. You're alive still, dummkopf,"

To prove his point, he slapped the Spy in the face. A stinging slap. _Alive, then. But that rocket.._

"There you go,"

"Maybe a more scientific way of testing next time, hmm?"

The Spy made to rise from his seat.

The Medic restrained him.

'Nein, nein! Don't get up, I know you have many questions, but anyways,"

The Medic clipped something to his finger that was hooked up to a machine. It was the first time the Spy noticed the damn thing.

"What is that?"

The first seeds of doubt sprang in his mind. The Spy knew that the Medic had a past, that his healing was only a side-show for the real things he did.

"Quiet please,"

The Spy tried to relax. _I think too much._ But it did his mind no good when he overheard the Medic muttering something, some 200 grams of this and that..

The Medic tested the syringe and walked over to the Spy.

"Hands off, doktor!"

" Now, now, you'll only feel a little," The Medic emphasized the word little. "prick,"

With that, he jabbed the needle into the Spy's arm. He stared in horror as his arm slowly went leaden. Paralysis. It spread like quickfire through his whole body.

Then it reached his brain. The Spy's sight blurred. He wasn't thinking straight. He babbled something about Armani suits. He blacked out.

The Medic grunted. One less problem to deal with. He hooked himself up to the machine.

"Done, Administrator!"

The Administrator emerged from the doorway. The Medic handed her a finger clip. She accepted and clipped it on her pinkie.

"Was the experiment a success?"

"Very much so,"

She smiled.

"Good. Because we already have a customer,"

The Administrator took out a detonator from a pocket. She depressed the 'DETONATE' button.

The room imploded.

_Apologies for the very short 2nd chapter. I would say, blame the damned tests that are coming up, but sorry anyways. Updates will be slow._


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter

_Verrückte Frau. Dies zu tun._

The Medic muttered under his breath, spitting vehement curses after awakening before unhooking himself. The Spy and the Administrator were still unconscious. On the way back.

He pushed himself up and off the conference chair. No telling how long it might take for the return , he decided to speed up the process. The Medic hoisted the Spy into a tub of water, especially prepared for this situation. The Spy fell in with a splash. Water sloshed out. No reaction for a while. The Medic frowned.

Then he came back to life suddenly, spluttering water all over place.

"The Administrator! She just-oh," They weren't in the Medic's room anymore.

Beethoven was gone, replaced by the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping person.

"Come lend a hand, would you?"The Medic said.

The pair repeated the process with the Administrator, albeit with less melodrama.

"Fraulein! You are lucky we did not go into Limbo that time,"the Medic scolded the Administrator.

The Administrator stayed silent.

"Limbo?"

The Medic ignored the Spy's question and took out an hour sandglass, inverting it. The sand flowed freely, trickling slowly,slowly to the bottom.

_Welcome back to reality._

He unhooked the machine from the sodden Spy and Administrator.

"We're back,"

"Back? From that imploding room?" the Spy's eyes glazed over.

The room disintegrating before his eyes, seeing the floor replaced by oblivion and then the sensation of falling into space does this to even a man.

The Medic turned his attention to the still-silent Administrator.

"You mentioned zis customer,"

"Yes, I think I did,"

"Are you insane? This...technology has only been trialed once, straight after getting it from the Engineer... you are crazy,"

"It succeeded, didn't it? I was there myself, the subject returned without any problems,"

The Medic conceded the point huffily.

"Although your 'kick' could have trapped us in Limbo, dammit!"

"Didn't I just say it succeeded? That's the point, isn't it,"

The Spy didn't understand a single word of the conversation. But he knew who the guinea pig was.

'You used me as a test subject?!"

"Correct," the Administrator said with a straight face.

"What was the damn experiment about?"

This time it was the Medic who answered.

"Doing what mankind has never done before. Entering the subconscious of someone else's mind."

"Mind? Subconscious? What?"

"Remember what happened just now?"

"You torturing me?"

"The one before,"

"That crocket…"The Spy shivered as he recalled that particular memory.

"That was in your subconscious. You died while extracting the intel, and unfortunately, the projections killed you,"

"But you told me I was alive!"

"When you died, you died in your mind. Your dream. Your world. You were alive in my subconscious. At least until just now," The Medic shot a menacing glare at the Administrator, who acted the innnocent one.

"Yet I'm still here,"

"This is reality. That, was just a dream, although you could have went into Limbo,"

"I don't like this Limbo thing you keep on saying,"

"You shouldn't. Limbo is unconstructed dream space you enter when you die in a dream. Although there is only a small chance of that happening, and only after the fourth level,"

"Heaven?"

"Hell, more like. I think that's enough talk for now." The Medic pre-empted the flood of questions from the Spy.

"Does the customer know what's happening? What he's going to get?" he addressed the Administrator.

"No. And he, is a she. She,"A pause for emphasis." Noticed our ad on the Internet and called Miss Pauling, who relayed this to me,"

"Did Miss Pauling say anything?"

"I highly doubt it. She was only vetting our client,"

The computer terminal across the conference table came to life. A Skype call was incoming. Caller ID: Unknown.

The Administrator's phone buzzed at the same time.

"Miss Pauling?"

"It's the client, ma'am, she demanded to see you-"

"Speak of the devil. Thanks for the heads up, Miss Pauling," The Administrator hung up, then walked over to the computer. Her finger hovered over the mouse.

The Medic was about to protest again but it was too late.

The Adminstrator pressed 'answer'.


End file.
